thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye Guy
Eye Guy is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from Sightra. He debuted in Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition. He is voiced by Paul Eiding, but was voiced by Jessica Nigri when used by Alexis. Appearance Eye Guy Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with red-orange eyes and red pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has red skin with lighter red skin on his chest and hands. Eye Guy wears black pants with red circles on them with a red belt with a black stripe. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his belt. A recent picture uploaded by Alanomaly shows Eye Guy with purple eyes. It is currently unknown as to why they are purple in this image. When using x-ray vision, his eyes become green. Negative Eye Guy Negative Eye Guy has the same bodily shape as Alan's Eye Guy. However, his skin is colored aqua, he has aqua eyes, and his pants and cuffs are white rather than red. He wears the Negative Simplicitrix on his belt. It is currently unknown if his eyes become green when using x-ray vision as well. Bluetrix Eye Guy A version of Eye Guy was released currently known as Bluetrix Eye Guy. His skin is blue and green, and his ears are teal. He wears black pants with magenta highlights, and his cuffs and belt are indigo, with a black stripe on the belt. He has blue eyes with black pupils. He wears a blue Simplicitrix with a magenta panel on his belt. It is currently unknown if his eyes become green when using x-ray vision as well. Powers Optic Powers *Offensive: **From his many eyes, Eye Guy can launch energy beams. His eyes can move throughout his body and merge together to create different types of beams, such as merging three on his shoulder to fire a freeze ray. Eye Guy can shoot fire beams as well. **By closing all of his other eyes, or by merging all of his other eyes into that one area, a larger eye will open on his chest, and from it he can launch his most powerful blast, and while doing so he can stretch his eye out of his chest and move it towards his target(s). **He can create a bow and arrow with his lasers. **He has a hyper beam laser. **When using Eye Guy, Alexis displays the ability to use electrical and paralysis beams. *Defensive: **He can use his lasers to generate an energy shield. **He can teleport using his lasers. *Other: **He can use his lasers as grappling hooks. **As displayed in Learning the Ropes, Eye Guy can blink and make his eyes glow a bright green, giving him x-ray vision. Vision *Eye Guy's insect-like vision views every angle, making it extremely difficult to sneak up on him. Enhanced Hearing *Eye Guy has enhanced hearing due to his large ears. Fourth Wall Awareness *Due to Alan's abilities, Eye Guy has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *If an irritant gets in Eye Guy's eyes, he will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning, leaving him temporarily blind. *Due to his large ears, Eye Guy is sensitive to high-pitched noises. *His insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he gets distracted or faces something or someone that he has a deep fear of. History Appearances Alan *''Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition'' (debut) *''Learning the Ropes'' (accidental; selected alien was Pesky Dust) *''The Smell of Victory is Sweet'' (mind controlled) *''A Scientific Fæble'' (cameo) *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (2x, cameo first time, second time unintentional cameo) *''Alan 10'' (cameo) Richard *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' Alexis *''Through Your Eyes'' (unintentional; in Alan's body) Dragon Name Eye Guy's dragon name is Miinyoliiz, which can be broken up into, "miin yol iiz," meaning eye fire ice. Trivia *He is the only alien that both Alan 10 and Richard 17 named the same. However, this would mean they differentiate from Richard 10, who, while once having called him Eye Guy, renamed him to Eyeris. *The original Eye Guy art showed him with a white panelling around the Simplicitrix instead of black, and with pale red eyes instead of bright red. *His hyper beam laser is similar to that of the Hyper Beam move from Pokémon. *According to A Scientific Fæble, Eye Guy is Transformation 8 in the Simplicitrix. Category:Opticoid Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:Eye Guy Category:Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition Category:Learning the Ropes Category:The Smell of Victory is Sweet Category:O' Brother, What Art Thou